The Black Hammer of Dragonar
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: I'm a blacksmith in a fantasy world constantly chanting Ravioli Ravioli don't lewd the Dragon loli in my head, and it's all Zelretch's fault, what more do you want from me?
1. All Because He Lost A Bet

**So, this is another dumb story that's been stuck in my head for years.**

 **And I was writing it before I made The Rabbit Hole, so I didn't feel the need to put it in there.**

 **This fic is a light crossover with Leauge of Legends, but not a full-on crossover, so I'm not putting it in the crossover section.**

 **Enjoy another shitty fic I've made!**

 **Chapter One: All Because He Lost A Bet**

I pushed up my glasses as I browsed Google Images and YouTube to soothe my boredom.

The No Nut November memes were going strong this time of year, and my Turkey Day was and dandy. I hung out with family and friends as any decent person should on Thanksgiving.

I made a new deck on YGOPRO, finally got around to actually learning how to use Pendulum monsters. Fucking hell, even with Link Summoning nerfing Pendulum Summoning in this meta, Pendulum Magicians were _still_ fucking busted.

It may have been a Tuesday, but I was off from my shitty retail job, and that was fine enough for me.

I got up from my bed, which was where I kept my laptop and left for the kitchen, I needed a cola, and I needed it now. Okay, maybe not _now_ but it was cola, I love me some Coca-Cola.

I only spared the kaleidoscope-like portal forming next to me a passing glance.

Out of the portal came an old man that appeared to be in his fifties, he had gray, gel-spiked hair, he wore a formal Victorian suit and white gloves with a cane in his hands.

I gave the man a nod. "Sup, Zelretch?"

He gave me a wry smile. "Stressful times, Zachary. Stressful times."

"Stressful?" I questioned as I opened the fridge. "Didn't you and the other versions of you have your annual throwing of Shirou Emiya into the DxD world yesterday? You guys should still at least be eating that shit up for the next month."

He snorted. "Na, this time we sent him into High School of The Dead this time."

"Ah, changing it up, nice."

I grabbed two Coca-Colas from the fridge and was about to hand him one when he said the following.

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase, I lost you in a bet."

I paused and stared at him for a good minute.

"You don't deserve this cola." I said as I put the second one back in the fridge.

Zelretch sighed. "Hold your horses, I worded that wrong. I lost a game of poker where I betted which _world_ you would go to."

I took the other coke out of the fridge again.

"Update: You will now watch me drink these right in front of you as punishment."

Zelretch raised an eyebrow. Around him, several other realities opened. Colas galore fell out.

I frowned. "You petty motherfucker."

"Lest you forget, I wear the pants in this relationship," Zelretch wagged his finger.

"And I wear the memes, your argument is invalid." I deadpanned. "So, what world is it this time? It better not be Warhammer 40k."

"Ah, ha..." Zelretch chuckled. "You're so going to wish it was."

"I doubt it."

"Well, the countless realities that speak to me of your despairing screams of rage beg to differ," Zelretch replied, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "Lay it on me dammit."

"Dragonar Academy."

I perked up. "That isn't too bad. What world were you originally going to send me to?"

"A crossover world between Monster Girl Encyclopedia and Monster Musume."

I damn near dropped my cola at his words… then actually did and grabbed him by his collar getting up in his face.

"How could you lose that bet!?"

"Dude, the all or nothing bet was an eternities supply of Twinkies and Kit-Kats."

"Don't you...don't you already have the ability to create that?" I asked Zelretch incredulously.

"Well, yes, but when I merely had your immortal soul to sell in exchange, the effort seemed rather unseemly," Zelretch put his hand to his mouth as if performing the ojou-sama laugh.

"You lazy motherfucker!" I roared.

"Guilty as charged!" The Wizard Marshal exclaimed. "Silver lining, I'm giving you your gaming systems and laptop, never say I never did anything for you."

"All you fucking do is harass me for updates!" I pointed out.

"I'll admit the gift is self-serving, but don't act like it's any less of a favor. Now, begone..." Zelretch raised his arms towards me.

"Don't you say it."

"... _ **THOT!**_ "

* * *

"Ah!" I got up from the grassy field.

I looked around me. Everything looked pretty...normal. Sure, I was in a field in the middle of fucking nowhere, and there was a forest near me, but it seemed at least somewhat normal.

There was a duffel bag near me, I opened it up to find all of my game consoles and laptop there. Hell, even my phone and headphones were there too. A first-aid kit was in there too.

Fucking lit.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess Zelretch didn't do such a bad job after all..."

Then my eyes fell on the giant magic-looking tree in the distance.

I took a deep breath, inhaling calmly, if not serenely.

And then I let out the most wrathful exclamation the current world would ever hear.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Nicolas Cage would have been proud. The power of my rage was such that it startled flocks of birds up from the nearby forest.

* * *

Zelretch smirked. "And there's the despairing scream of rage, right on schedule."

A few seconds passed while Zelretch sipped his cola. Then he frowned.

"He's got a pair of lungs on him, that's for sure. Is this what it means to go even further beyond?"

* * *

"Fucking bitch-ass vampire, when I see him again he's getting the shit beaten out of him with a rubber glove!"

Well, no use bitching about it now, better make my way to the big fucking important tree in the distance.

I picked up the duffel bag, almost fell back on my ass due to how heavy it was.

"Shit!" I cursed as I readjusted myself.

Well, no surprise it was heavy as fuck, the damn thing had all my games and consoles in it.

Sighing to myself, I adjusted my glasses and began walking.

Damn tree looked pretty far that's for sure.

As I walked, I noticed my change in wardrobe. Zelretch did it, I'm sure of it.

I was wearing my black Jurassic Park shirt under my red zip-up hoodie. I had a pair of dark-blue jeans on and I wore my black, leather, steel-toe work boots.

"Onward to adventure." I drawled out blandly.

I made it to the woods and began hiking through the thick wilderness.

Well, Zachary, you've certainly gotten yourself into fine fuckfest, haven't you? Your immortal soul was just lost in a bet by the multiverse's most insane chaotic good vampire in existence. The worst part was that it wasn't even my fault, cause I'd _totally_ risk my soul for an eternity of Twinkies and Kit-Kats!

As I trecked through the woods I heard... sobbing. Sounded like a girl, pretty young too.

"Who the hell leaves a little girl by herself in the woods?"

Then a thought flashed through my mind.

I'm in a fantasy world, with all manner of creature that could tear me limb from limb. Do I _really_ want to risk this?

I heard the sobbing get louder.

Damn you, moral compass!

I walked to what I was sure to be my certain doom.

Fortunately, my worry of grimdark fantasy worlds… and Konosuba, was for naught.

It was, in fact, just a little girl.

The kid had blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon and blue eyes. She wore some kind of royal outfit, a pink and white dress with long white gloves and white boots with pink accents.

I noticed a small dragon plushie near her.

She obviously in pain, grabbing her ankle as tears streamed down her face.

I rushed to her side immediately.

"Kid, look at me, it's going to be alright." I said as I fished out the first-aid kit from my bag.

I saw her look at me fearfully in the corner of my eye.

"...W-Who are you?" she stammered in fear and pain.

"Just a traveler," I lied through my teeth. "I heard you crying while I was passing through."

I took out the bandages from the kit.

"Alright, I got to take off your boot, I need you to be a big girl for me right now and bear with the pain, okay?"

She nodded as she shut her eyes tightly. "...Okay."

I began removing her boot and immediately, she began to cry out in pain.

"Owowowowowowow!"

I winched at her cries of pain. Eventually, her boot was off and I began wrapping her ankle up.

I didn't know much in the ways medicine, but I at least knew how to wrap up a sprain. Elementary school and soccer will do that to you.

"Keep off the foot for a week or so," I said speaking from experience. "You'll only make it worse if you keep putting pressure on it."

After a while, the two of us sat by a tree.

"How bad does your foot feel right now?" I asked.

"...It still aches really bad." she said softly.

I gave a hum of acknowledgment.

"So, what's a kid like you doing out here by yourself? Got lost from your family?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm here to partake in the Orphan's Rite, but then I got lost and I hurt my foot."

I blinked.

Orphan's Rite? Oh right, I forgot I was in the Dragonar world for a second there.

I took a cautious glance at the girl next to me.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, has a white dragon plushie, and she got lost trying to find the Orphan's Rite.

"What's your name, kid?" I inquired.

"My name is Silvia Lautreamont fourth princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family."

I pushed my glasses up as I took a deep breath.

Fan-fucking-tasic…

I fucked up canon and I didn't even know it until it was too late.

That's a new record.

Where the hell is Ash Blake?

Fucking great, the canon main character can't even be bothered to show up. I guess I better take her to the damn place, then ask the Mother Dragon where the nearest town is.

...I'll figure things out from there.

"My name's Zachary Mohammed, nice to meet you, Silvia." I said as I stood up.

I held out my hand to her, giving her a small smile.

"Let's get you to this Orphan's Rite thing and get you home, sound like a plan?"

Silvia looked between me and my hand a few times, her face hesitant.

"...I-I can't." her voice was almost a whisper.

"Is it because of your leg? Don't worry I can carry you."

"It's not that it's… I-If I want to be a Dragonar, I have to be as strong and proud as they are. So, I can't accept your help."

I gave an exasperated sigh and scratched my black, messy, curly hair.

"That's a dumb reason to not accept help." I said bluntly.

I grabbed her dragon plushie and handed it back to her.

"You can be as strong and as proud as you want, but you'll always need friends to fall back on. No one's perfect, everyone makes mistakes no matter who or what they are. If you don't have anyone to support you when you need it most then you'll lose your way."

I held out my hand again.

"Now, come on, let's get you to the Mother Dragon."

Silvia looked at my hand hesitantly once again before grabbing mine with her own small one. Compared to my hand, it was tinny really.

I gently pulled her up.

"Alright, we should probably get your boot back on."

Silvia rapidly shook her head in disagreement.

"No?" I sighed. "Well, shi - shoot then."

Ah, Christ, watch your mouth, you damn idiot! Don't swear in front of a child.

"Well, I'll just put the boot in my bag and give it back once we're done here."

She nodded. "Okay."

I kneeled down, my back facing her.

"Now, come on, let's get a move on."

* * *

We'd been walking for almost an hour.

I had no clue where the Orphan's Rite took place but the magical tree in the center was as good as an indicator as any.

We were getting pretty close too.

Siliva had her arms over my shoulders as I held her legs up, classic piggyback ride.

The two of us talked the whole way, she told me about her dream to become a Breeder and to rise to the rank of a great Dragonar.

And I had to make up bullshit left and right about where I came from.

My knowledge of this world was pretty limited, it had been years since I saw the anime, I had only seen a few volumes of the manga, and I hadn't even touched the light novels. So, thank god I wasted so much time on the wiki.

I told Silvia that my family and I grew up in the Zepharos Empire for about ten years before we migrated over to Lautreamont Knight Kingdom.

From what I remember, the Zepharos Empire has a cease-fire agreement going on with the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom and the Chevron Kingdom.

I rolled my eyes as I felt Silvia start playing with my hair.

"You having fun over there?"

"I can't help it, it's just so soft and curly."

I could almost see her pout in the corner of my eye.

After a few more minutes of walking, we passed another clearing then I heard a voice. Well, less of a voice and more of a sound.

It was a beautiful sound, one I'd never heard before.

"D-Do you hear that?"

Silvia tilted her head in confusion. "Hear what?"

I heard the sound again.

"I-It's kind of hard to put into words, but it… sounds like someone's calling out to me."

"Maybe Mother Dragon is calling out to you. Then…"

I could feel her slump forwards.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear nothing at all… Even though you are able to."

"Well, we can't be certain that it is the voice of Mother Dragon. It could be my imagination-"

Right at that moment, in a split second, my vision was filled with bright light. The dense forest disappeared from view. Right after that, it looked like I was floating in an empty space.

* * *

As I woke up, I thought I was in some kind of cave, but the ceiling was far too high.

There were many balls of light moving around the ceiling, almost looked like crystals, even the most luxurious chandeliers didn't look as magnificent as those lights. There was a wide lake at his feet and it was reflecting the lights in the ceiling. The lake water was clear and it only went up to about my calves. Facing the lake was an old looking building. I thought it looked like a shrine that was dug out from the ruins. The ground was made of square rocks and right on them stood many pillars with weird looking carvings. A huge wall painting could be seen inside the shrine through the space in between the pillars though I couldn't understand it.

Suddenly, I noticed a sweet scent. It smelled a little like lavender and a little like roses. From what I know from the wiki that should be the so-called Ansal that dragons like.

"Nnn..."

I notice a sound next to me.

It was Silvia, looked like she too was knocked out from whatever the hell just happened. The little girl got up rather groggily.

"Ahhhhhh… what happened?" she asked.

"Beats me."

There it is again! That sound… am I going crazy or something!?

Suddenly, there was a strong gust.

I was almost blown away while Silvia held her dragon plushie close, I made sure to cover her as the winds grew in intensity. It grew so bad that I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

At the same time, a loud sound that could shake the Earth echoed through the cave.

Finally, the sound and the wind stopped.

I was trembling a bit as I got up.

"Oh God, nothing like some hurricane levels winds to get the blood pumping."

I helped Silvia up, making sure she leaned on me to take pressure off her injured foot.

"You alright there, kid?"

"I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Thank god, now what in the world just… happened… oh boy."

There, on the opposite side of the lake, in the middle of the shrine, was a dragon.

One really, _really_ , big dragon. Damn thing was the size of a building!

There were two ivory colored horns on its head. Its body was covered with white fur and there were many sparkling jewels on its long neck.

"If I were a betting man, I'd say that's the Mother Dragon."

"Eh?"

Much to my surprise, Silvia's reaction was very different from mine's. She looked all around the room not even giving the dragon a passing glance.

"Wait, do you not see that big fu-"

Do not say 'fuck off dragon' in front of a child you moron!

"H-Huge dragon in the middle of the shrine?"

Silvia squinted her eyes in the direction of the shrine.

"I don't see anything there."

The dragon lifted up its neck and let out a mighty roar.

" **GRROOOOOOO!"**

The force of its roar was enough the cause the pebbles on the ground to vibrate.

The sound of the roar terribly frightened Silvia. The child clung to my leg tightly as if a lifeline.

Strangely, I wasn't afraid of the _giant fuck off dragon_ in front of me. Almost at ease if I were to be honest. I felt as if I could… understand it.

" **Zachary Mohammed, the Outsider not from this world, I shall hand thee my Orphan..."**

I could almost make out a grin on her draconic face.

Outsider… so she knows I'm not of her world. Probably something Zelretch had planned.

"...O-Okay I think there's been some… _major_ confusion here. I didn't come here to partake in the Orphan's Rite."

I received no response.

Panicking, I turned to Silvia.

"Kid, are you sure, you don't see the Mother Dragon?" I pointed right at the shrine. "She's right _there!_ "

"I… I don't see her."

Sighing, I grabbed her shoulders, and making sure not to hurt her foot, made her stand in front of me.

"Hey! She's the one that came here to become a Breeder, not me!"

Honestly, the situation looked damn near comical, almost as if I were using the little girl as a shield.

Haha… I just know her sister, Veronica, is going to kill me one of these days for this.

Still, I received no reply. Instead, the Mother Dragon's fur began to glow white, and my body was surrounded by a mysterious light.

"Ack!"

As the formless energy entered my body, my left hand was being lifted against my own will. I tried to bring my hand down or at the very least clench my fist, but every attempt was in vain.

It felt like my hand was burning, a symbol like the family crest of a noble was slowly being branded on my palm.

It was clear proof of the contract, a Starbrand, also known as a Seikoku.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

The bitch was forcing a dragon on me without listening to a single thing I said.

Aw fuck, what the hell do I do!? All I wanted were some fucking directions to the nearest town!

I glanced at Silvia.

I remembered the events of Dragonar Academy.

A person could only attend the Orphan's Rite once in their lifetime. No second chances.

If she lost this dragon…

She loses the one thing that connects her to her brother and mother.

She loses a lifelong dream.

She loses the ability to find out the truth about her brother.

She loses a friend... loses Lancelot.

Me? All I had to lose was an arm.

Well, time to make a dumb, brash, and otherwise retarded decision.

I turned Silvia toward me and pushed my burning palm towards the middle of her chest, just below her collarbone. Feeling the foreign energy enter me, I tried to force it out through my palm.

Silvia looked at me in shock.

"Z-Zachary, what are you…?"

"The Mother Dragon refuses to make you a Breeder..." I said bluntly.

The despair in her eyes told me enough to know what was going through her mind.

"So, to hell with that, if she refuses to make you one, then I will!"

Silvia didn't say a word, she just stared at me.

"...Why?"

I gave her a warm smile. "You got a dream worth chasing after, kid. Far be it from me to take that away from you."

Oh dear _God!_ This hurts like a bitch!

"...Zachary." Tears streamed down her face as she gripped my hand tightly with her own. "Thank you."

I winced as the pain reached agonizing thresholds.

Despite the pain, I smiled.

I was about to blow up my own arm for some girl I've known for only a few hours.

Pro plays, Zachary. Pro plays.

I winked at her. "Don't mention it, Silvia."

It happened in an instant, but I saw so clearly.

A flash of white light, my arm, from the shoulder down, was blasted to pieces and I was sent flying.

I landed harshly on my back.

My arm… I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel the pain.

I just felt so numb.

With what little strength I had left, I raised my head at looked right at the Mother Dragon.

I gave her the smuggest smirk I could give.

"Get… dunked on."

The world turned dark shortly after.

* * *

A kaleidoscope-like portal opened up in the dark cave.

The Mother Dragon gave Zelretch a passing glance as he walked through.

"So, did he meet your expectations?" The vampire asked.

" **The young man passed with flying colors."** She answered.

Zelretch smirked gazing at Zachary's unconscious, one armed, and bleeding out body.

"Of course, I always make good on my debts." Zelretch remarked. "Now, are you going to give him the Imperial Princess of Avalon's Holy Dragon Empire or what? He's going to die soon if you don't hurry up."

" **Hmph."**

The Mother Dragon made an agitated noise before bringing her attention back to Zachary's body.

Her fur glowed with brilliant, mystical, light once again.

Formless energy like before seeped into the young man's body.

His body began to glow and rise off the ground, energy began to converge where his arm used to be, taking on the form of a human arm.

...Then something peculiar happened.

The energy inside his body and out began to spark like electricity, it turned dark, almost malevolent. Energy rapidly swirled into him like he was the center of a vortex.

In response, the very winds bellowed around him, the chamber they were in shook like an earthquake.

His eyes snapped open, his natural brown eyes slowly turning to a burning amber.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zachary roared with the power of a dragon.

A shockwave of energy shook the cave one last time.

...Then silence.

Zachary was unconscious on the ground once again, though dark currents of energy flowed through his body.

What really drew Zelretch's and the Mother Dragon's attention was the form Zachary's new arm took.

His left arm was human only in structure, but it took a far darker and more reptilian apprentice.

It was black from the shoulder down, ebony scales shining with an almost royal luster. From his shoulder protruded a red, curved spike, which ended at the same height as his ears. The elbow also bore a similar red, curved, spike, albeit smaller. From the beginning of the forearm to the hand were a series of segmented red scales of similar design. The knuckles were likewise covered in red, and his fingers were covered in red razor-sharp claws.

"Well," Zelretch looked at Zachary's body with a raised eyebrow. "That happened."

" **How… puzzling."** The Mother Dragon said as her stare kept trained on Zachary's new arm.

Zelretch gave her a bland look. "Puzzling? This was within my calculations. You wanted to shove mass amounts of foreign energy into a body that had never experienced it before. It's a miracle his body didn't explode into a million bloody chunks."

" **Then how…?"**

"Oh, that?" Zelretch smirked. "I modified his body slightly. Gave him even less than the bare minimum to be able to accept Astral into his body. I was curious to see what kind of reaction that would give us. And my dear friend here didn't disappoint. Amazing what the human body will do when pushed to its limits."

The Mother Dragon narrowed her eyes. " **You risked the life of your friend to sate your curiosity?"**

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "Zachary knows damn well what kind shenanigans happen when you associate yourself with someone like me."

The Wizard Marshall walked towards Zachary's body and knelt down beside him.

"Let's see what we have here..." he grabbed the new arm and used his magecraft to analyze Zachary's body.

He let out a pleasant hum of interest.

"How peculiar, his body is now biologically half dragon. Well, more like _turning_ him half dragon, it's still got a ways to go before the transformation is finished. Oof, kid's going to have a hell of a time dealing with the internal biological changes."

He let out a low whistle.

"His body is now producing _mass_ amounts of Astral. I'd say enough to keep… over 30 dragons alive and well,"

The Mother Dragon's eyes widened in surprise.

" **...30 dragons worth of Atral."**

"I'd say that Princess of Avalon would only take about a month to be born instead of the nine years it would usually take."

" **Nine extra years to mature and grow stronger than she ever could in the original Possibility."**

"Well, there's that."

Zelretch's gaze turned to the little girl, Silvia.

She was unconscious, not from the explosion, but from seeing the kind man she knew have arm blasted into bloody fireworks and being covered in said blood.

"What about the girl? She now bears the dragon, Lancelot."

" **What** _ **about**_ **her?"** Her tone was almost disdainful. " **The fact that I must leave one of my children in such subpar hands sours my mood enough as it is."**

"You're just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" He quipped sarcastically. "Well, I suppose the job falls into my hands, I guess."

Zelretch walked towards Silvia, his Jeweled Sword in hand.

He lightly tapped her forehead with it.

Instantly, all the blood covering her vanished, but the Mother Dragon could tell something was off.

" **You did something else, didn't you?"**

The vampire gave an all too happy smile. "But of course. I made sure the influx of Astral in her body wouldn't interfere with her memories "

" **Is that wise?"** The Mother Dragon asked.

Zelretch gave her an almost condescending smirk.

"My dear lady, I do not make decisions based on how _wise_ they are, I make them based on how much they have the possibility to entertain me."

" **...I see."**

"Well, I'll take the girl home, I assume you already have something set up for my friend here?"

" **Yes, I have another fool who owes me a debt."**

* * *

"Ugh..."

Ah, God, my fucking head!

Ugh, not even 21 yet and I already feel like I got a hangover.

I put my right hand to my face and rubbed my eyes.

As my vision came back to me it was quite obvious I wasn't home anymore.

"Oh yeah, Zelretch, right."

Checking my surroundings, it looked like I was sleeping on a fairly large bed, the room itself while mostly empty aside from the bare essentials like a dresser and some lights, that were made out of glowing crystal, was fairly spacious. The walls were a muted pale blue that was pleasing to the eyes and the floor had a carpet of the same color.

There were no windows oddly enough.

I got up from the bed noticing I didn't have my glasses anymore. My vision wasn't horrible per se, but I'm kind of nearsighted.

Noticing the duffle bag I had with me on the floor next to the bed, I opened it up, glad to see everything was there an accounted for.

Looks like Silvia's boot was still in the bag, and her dragon plushie was there too, that's odd.

Thankfully, my assumption was correct and my glasses case was, in fact, in the bag.

I took my glasses out and put them on.

I noticed something rather strange, my vision was more blurry and disoriented with the glasses on than off.

I mean, I've only gotten them for about a few days and was still getting used to them, but something like this never happened before.

I took off my glasses and look around the room once again.

Even if I stood far away from something it didn't get blurry.

I had perfect 20/20 vision.

Well, shit.

Some shenanigans happened while I was out for the count.

I scratched the back of my head with my left arm.

It was then that I noticed the condition of said limb.

"Um, why do I have a discount overly edgy Devil Bringer for an arm?"

I slowly put my glasses back in their cases as I observed my… new limb. I got the old lefty blown to bits.

Sure, I was weirded out by it, but the new scaly limb did look pretty damn cool.

I could make a damn sandwich with these claws.

I walked over to the door and walked down the hallway with many doors on both sides.

As I walked, I heard the sound of metal banging against metal, like what one would hear in a forge.

I followed the sound until I reached the door at the end of the hallway.

Hesitantly, I opened the door, revealing a forge.

Unlike what I had seen so far, the forge room was largely made out of brickwork and the size of a ballroom.

Tools, weapons, and armor littered the walls. I saw anvils of various sizes, magic artifacts of seemingly great power and much, much more.

But what truly grabbed my attention was the person hammering away at red-hot metal over an anvil.

It was obvious he wasn't human.

Hell, he held the red-hot metal in his bare hands.

He towered over me and considering I was six foot five, that was quite impressive. His muscles looked like they had muscles. Seriously, his arms looked more like fucking tree trunks than actual limbs. On his head, just above his brows were a pair of large goat-like horns that seemed to be made of stone, their tips as red-hot as the steel he was pounding. His skin was a grayish blue color, and his red hair covered his face and shoulder like fur, though his eyes which burnt like coal could be seen peering through the thick fur. He wore a pair of armored suspenders and boots with a goat design on it.

He gave me a passing glance, more interested in his work than he was with me.

" **So, you're finally up, good."**

His voice was deep and gruff, but it carried great power and wisdom in it.

" **The Old Scaly Hag called in a favor and asked me to look after you for the time being."** He said as quenched the metal in water.

" **My name is Ornn, as you can see, I run this forge."**

I nodded.

" **Since I'm stuck with you from now on, I'm putting you to work, and you'll be learning the ways of the forge from me. Any objections?"**

"No, Sir." I said, not wanting to piss off the giant fucking goat-man that handled red-hot steel with his bare hands.

" **Hmm, you have some manners, good. What's your name, young one?"**

"I'm Zachary Mohammed."

" **An odd name, but considering your status as an Outsider, I suppose it's expected."**

Well, good to know he knows I'm not from this world too.

" **I'll start you on your training tomorrow. Get yourself something to eat. Kitchen's in the second door on your left when you go back into the hallway."**

"Uh… thanks."

I walked back into the hallway and followed his directions to the kitchen.

It was a big an spacious as the bedroom I found myself in.

I leaned against the door, trying to process what in the actual fuck happened to me.

This shit just went from Dragonar Academy to League of Legends.

I sighed.

"Crack is Whack."

 **Chapter End.**


	2. King Dragon Sends His Regards

**So, this chapter was actually going to have a few more events than what it currently has, but I want to update Bards and this chapter is already pretty long enough so…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: King Dragon Sends His Regards**

I couldn't move, that was my first sign that shit was fucked.

The second was the fact there was a window in the room showing the starry night sky and full moon. This was a problem because the forge Ornn and I live in is located in a fucking volcano… which is located in a snowy tundra.

As such, my room didn't even have windows.

I sighed as I felt the presence of someone sneaking into my room and crawling onto my bed.

I sighed. "Not this shit again."

"Fufu… you make it sound like you don't like it when I visit you."

Despite the room being mostly pitch black, I could see the woman on my bed clearly.

The woman stared at me with almost disdainful eyes, the eyes of a conqueror, her luscious lips stretched into a bewitching smile.

She sat on my abdomen with her legs spread out. Oddly enough, instead of feeling any sort of weight, I felt a peculiar warmth where she sat on me.

I stared back at her, she was the most beautiful and gorgeous woman I had ever laid my eyes on.

Her pink waist-length hair seemed to shine silver, her snow-white skin seemed at delicate as thin porcelain. Even in the darkness, I could clearly make out her voluptuous body, her large breasts, and generous curves would make models green with envy. On each side of her head grew a horn that was no different than those of a dragon's.

If it weren't for the black markings on her, she'd be completely naked. Arguably, she was.

I looked back at her with mild annoyance. "Every time I see you, Navi, you tease my body to hell and back and just _leave_ _me_ on the edge, do you know what that's like?"

Her smile grew wider at my words.

She leaned in, putting her hands on the sides on my face, her hair falling around me like a pink waterfall.

"Oh...?" She ran her hand over the scales of my dragon-like left arm. "And just what is it like?"

"Like my balls are bluer than my pet Dodogama." I stated. "...I'm still processing that this world has elements from Monster Hunter in it."

She giggled softly, it was a melodious sound that I could listen to for hours.

Navi cupped the sides of my face and leaned in even closer, our noses just nearly touching.

"You're an amusing man, Zachary." she said as she stared into my now amber eyes, she began nibbling my ear. "I will dote on you tonight as well. Don't worry, I'll make sure to treat your body _just_ right. Yes I will, my king~."

I blinked in confusion.

"King?" I repeated.

Navi smiled sweetly and laced her fingers together with the claws of my left arm.

"This arm, your eyes, they are the symbol of your bond, your… union with the Imperial Princess of Avalon's Holy Dragon Empire."

I groaned. "Great, I got married my first day in this world."

She smirked at my frustration.

"With this, all dragons and those related to dragon-kind bow to your will as they will to her. What else could I call you but my king?"

"Uh, crowned prince of the great dragon warrior race?"

She snorted and pecked my lips.

"Maybe next time on Dragon Ball Z."

I sighed again, I just _had_ to lend her access to my memories, didn't I?

The things I do for a pretty face.

As the night went on, I felt her all but devour my body with how much she licked, nibbled, and kissed me.

The stimulation was almost too great to handle.

It didn't help that due to my body's transformation, I was now going through an accelerated version of dragon puberty.

Yes, that's right, _dragon puberty!_

The inside of my body was damn near a caustic mix of hormones and chemicals. Knowing my luck, I would have probably died in agonizing pain due to this if it weren't for my new dragon biology.

Due to such an amount of hormones and chemicals running through my body, I have mood swings up the ass, my metabolism skyrocketed, an appetite that would make Goku proud, and every day feels like I fully went through No Nut November.

It doesn't help that I have this goddess of a dragon waifu sexually torturing me for the past week.

Dear Lord, why have you abandoned me!?

* * *

After I got rid of my stiff morning problem and took a shower, I headed straight for the forge.

As always, Ornn was there working on another piece, looked like it was an axe this time around.

He spared me a glance. " **You're up."**

I gave him a hum of acknowledgment as I ran a hand through my semi-wet hair.

" **You look like shit, did the Dragweiss see you in your dreams again?"**

Navi is the personification of the Dragweiss, it is the combination of the knowledge of all dragons that have ever been born put together like a sort of magical encyclopedia.

To dumb it down, the Dragweiss is the Root from Type-Moon, but for dragons.

"You got it in one." I confirmed.

" **Well, then I'm sure you're more than ready to get to work."**

A small trail of sweat went down my face.

I sighed. "Physical training, I assume?"

I could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

" **You're learning."**

Ornn and I had a pretty positive relationship, all things considered, I wouldn't call us best friends, but we at least weren't at each other's necks.

He was a smith god of few words, and that was fine with me. Like his League counterpart, he also had a soft spot for beer and cherries and spent whatever speer time he had making whatever the hell he wanted.

Considering just how many weapons lined the walls, the man had a _lot_ of spare time.

His teachings so far have been pretty strict, limiting me only to physical training before teaching me anything about blacksmithing.

In his own words.

' _ **The first thing I need to do is get your tubby ass in shape.'**_

And while his version of getting my ass in shape was helping him around the forge, I couldn't argue with the results.

The man did command me to do some, quite frankly, absurd tasks.

I may have been overweight, but I'm a pretty strong guy considering I've been going to the gym since I was sixteen.

But some of the things Ornn asked me to do were just fucking crazy.

For example, yesterday he told me to go into the nearby mine, collect a full minecarts worth of ore and carry the cart back… over my head.

Again, while these tasks were incredibly difficult and absurd, they showed some damn good results.

Fat was melting like fucking candle wax and the gains were absurd.

I was getting swole.

I was getting shredded.

I was…

* * *

"...Going through hell."

Sweat dripped down my face as I struggled to keep the minecart over my head, it was twice the size of the one I had been carrying for the past week. Not to mention that Ornn told me to get ore from a vein located miles away from the forge.

The fact that the snow was falling harder than usual wasn't helping in the slightest.

If it weren't for my new dragon biology, I doubt I would have survived just how cold it is out here.

Honestly, I barely felt cold at all, the changes to my body allowed me to endure extreme temperatures.

Hell, once I dipped both my arms in molten rock and metal, _both arms_ mind you, and it only felt like I put my hands into a nice hot bath.

I bet I could freeze myself alive and I would barely feel it.

Only reason I'm complaining about the snow is that the snow is piling up in the cart and getting in my eyes.

Though, that still didn't make this any easier than it currently was.

I took a look at the snow-covered path in front of me.

The path back to the entrance of the forge was another… five miles away.

I sighed. "Well, standing around and bitching about it won't get it done."

I adjusted the cart over my head and began walking once again.

I dropped the cart down behind Ornn.

Then I promptly collapsed on the floor completely out of breath and sweating up a puddle.

" **Hmmm. You're an hour earlier than I expected."**

"...I…aim...to please." I panted out. "...Fucking kill me."

Ornn snorted. " **You're a big boy, do it yourself. Also, don't forget to feed Kenny after you get yourself cleaned up."**

I gave a groan that vaguely sounded like 'Yes, sir.' then proceeded to drag my sorry ass to the bath.

The bath was the room two doors down from the forge, so it didn't take me more than a few seconds to get there.

The bathroom was less of a bath and more of a huge hot spring with some showers off to the side.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

It was the size of a ballroom and styled like a Japanese hot spring resort.

Because of-fucking-course it was Japanese-styled, my life wasn't anime enough apparently.

I quickly took off my clothes and rinsed myself off in the shower before relaxing in the bath, the hot water doing wonders for my sore and cold body.

I sighed as I leaned back against the smooth rock that kept water from spilling out.

As I let my mind wander, a particular realization came to mind.

"That last dream… wasn't that the last dream before-"

And then my left arm started glowing bright green.

"Goddammit, Navi, would it kill you to give a man the heads up?"

The giggling I heard resound in my head was enough of a response.

The light from my dragon arm flowed out forming a large ball of light that slowly turned gold.

I tapped the orb after it had turned completely gold and it cracked like glass, revealing what was inside.

She floated in the air, completely naked, she looked like a thirteen-year-old, fifteen at most given how petite her body was. Her long pink hair was the same as Navi's and on the sides of her head were ivory colored horn buds.

I stood up and held my arms out as the girl slowly fell into my arms.

Shit, she really did look like she was Navi's baby sister or something.

It was like night and day between the two, one was a complete cock-teasing succubus, this one just seemed so… innocent.

I walked out of the hot spring bath and gently set her down on one of the nearby benches.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and made sure to wrap a bigger towel around the girl to protect her modesty.

You all know how tsunderes get.

So, this is my partner for the rest of my life?

...This'll be one for the history books.

"Uuu… nnn..." She made a sound as her long eyelashes quivered.

The girl gave out a big adorable yawn as her eyes fluttered open, her ruby-colored eyes were the same as Navi's.

I chuckled. "Welcome to the land of the living, kid."

Her face turned to one of shock and proceeded to punch me in the side of my face with all her strength.

Thanks once again to dragon biology, and Ornn's brutal training, her punch didn't do diddly squat.

Though, to her credit, my head did budge a slight bit as her fist remain buried in my cheek.

I deadpanned. "Wow, I'm really feeling the love here."

"Trying to take advantage of a lady while she sleeps!? Absolutely unforgivable!" She said in a seething rage. "I should squash you like a bug!"

I raised an eyebrow. "But _can_ you?"

Her eye twitches and punches me in the face once again.

I let out a pleasant sigh. "Ah, this is a nice face massage."

She growled in anger.

"How dare you, do you know who I am!?"

I smirked, I had a multitude of responses just for this question alone.

1: A pain in my ass.

2: A brat.

3: Generic tsundere #746,089

And finally, my personal favorite.

4: The unholy hell spawn of Louise from The Familiar of Zero and Lucy from Elfen Lied.

Fortunately, for this world, I may be an asshole, but not a _complete_ asshole.

"Another mouth I have to cook for."

I got up and left for the bath, I wasn't done with it just yet.

"W-Where do you think you're going!?" she yelled at me in a shrill voice.

"Back into the bath. Feel free to join if you actually want to join and not spout out empty threats."

I smile pleasantly as I relaxed in the hot water once again.

"...Why you little..." I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Also, keep that towel on, I'll get you some actual clothes soon."

It was at this moment that she finally took notice of the towel I wrapped around her. She gave the cloth a disgusted look and all but ripped the thing off.

"Clothes? Ridiculous! Clothes are just items humans create to hide their ugliness!"

The only thing ugly here was her attitude.

I sighed, I had the feeling I was going to be sighing much more than I already did from here on out.

"Just put the damn towel back on, I don't feel comfortable looking at the naked body of someone who barely looks like a teenager."

Even with super dragon puberty going through me, my mind and body were both telling me 'No' when it came to her.

...Navi on the other hand.

Lenny Faces, _everywhere._

She glared at me. "I refuse!"

At that, I gave her a look, not just any look, The Look, properly capitalized.

A look I accidentally came up with after three years of dealing with god-awful customers while working retail.

I fully relaxed my face, made sure my eyes were half-lidded and showed the slightest hints of a frown.

There was no killing intent, there was no demonic visage, just a look on my face.

And it was enough to send that brat of a dragon running for the towel at Mach speeds.

Once she had the towel she joined me in the bath, sitting to my left.

"I wasn't expecting you to be born into the material world this quickly should've taken nine years at the very least."

She scowled. "Hmph, don't get the wrong idea, I was only temporally, borrowing your body."

I rolled my eyes. "Correction, the Old Scaly Hag shoved you onto me because Zelertch lost a bet."

"...I… what..?"

"The Mother Dragon and one of my best friends." I sighed. "Long story short, we're stuck with each other, and just to be clear here, this isn't a master and pet sort of relationship, we're partners, equals. You understand?"

Her eyes narrowed. "How arrogant, you are nowhere close to being my equal."

I shrugged. "True, I am stronger than you."

She elbowed me in the side, and just like all times she struck me, I didn't even feel it.

I smirked. "Try harder, kid."

Her twitching eye almost made me laugh.

Silence regained over the bath as we just sat there and relaxed.

I stared at my reflection in the water, my now amber eyes staring back at me.

The changes to my body were just as amazing an intriguing as they were absolutely frustrating.

Seriously, who's idea was it to add a bigass shoulder spike to the arm? Really fucking inconvenient at times I tell you!

"By the way..."

The girl suddenly turned away from my gaze. The vigor and arrogance that she had displayed just then disappeared and was replaced by bashfulness and embarrassment.

"M-My name..."

I blinked. "What…?"

"My... name. My name! Give me a name! T-This is a somewhat... a very important thing!"

This time, it was my turn to scowl.

"Tch, treat me like dirt and you want me to give you a name?"

"It can't be helped! Although I don't approve of the secret agreement of Albion, I too, can't break the rules! You must give me a name for the contract to be complete!"

The secret agreement of Albion, I read up on this world's history so I knew of the agreement.

Nowadays it was in the realm of common knowledge in this world.

The gist of it was that long ago, dragons stopped being able to produce Astral, and because of that, they began dying out to the point of near extinction.

But due to the treaty that the dragon Albion made with humanity, a system was created so that dragons could live off the Astral in humans.

This system is The Mother Dragon, or more commonly known as the Orphan's Rite.

I brought my attention back to the girl, more specifically, her demand for a name.

Honestly, I would've have named her something completely humiliating and demeaning seeing how she's been treated me so far.

But even with how shitty her attitude is, I've already taken to heart one single fact.

She's a kid, a child. And I've been around enough children to know just how hard it is to deal with them at times. I can already tell this one is going to be quite the hellraiser to deal with, but I'll deal with it all the same. Hopefully with my sanity intact.

A child that wasn't fully mature or didn't fully understand the world didn't deserve some kind of cruel and unusual name.

The girl looked at me irritated. "Hey, are you going to give a name or not?"

I sighed. "Give me a minute, I'm thinking."

"Well hurry it up!"

Crossing my arms, I began to think.

I could just name her Eco, like what Ash did, but a certain thought came to mind.

Eco, is the dragon of _Ash Blake_.

I glanced at the pink haired Imperial Princess of Avalon's Holy Dragon Empire.

This girl… she's _my_ dragon.

And with that in mind…

"Vida." I decided after a long period of silence.

The girl blinked. "Eh?"

"Vida, the name means 'Beloved' and 'Dearly loved'."

She stared at me for a few seconds, then she turned around quickly as her face turned red.

I smirked, guess the meaning of the name finally sunk in.

"N-Not bad. V-Vida… congratulations for thinking up this name. Fine, for now, I'll spare you!"

I smiled and shook my head at her bashfulness.

"Your welcome, Vida."

I patted her head with my dragon arm, making her pout.

"Alright, I think that enough time in the bath. You stay here, I'll get you some clothes."

* * *

Soon enough, the two of us were dried off and fully clothed.

I was wearing a blue shirt and black sweat pants.

Vida was wearing one of my shirts, which, considering how big it was compared to her, made her look absolutely adorable. She also wore one of my boxers too.

I needed to tell Ornn about our new permanent guest.

"Yo, Ornn-"

" **Let me guess, the dragon was finally been born, and you need me to get, and or make some clothes for her?"**

I blinked. "Yeah, that's the plot synopsis."

Ornn turned to look at Vida.

As the burning gaze of the grumpy forge god met Vida's, she hid behind me like a scared cat.

I didn't blame her, combined with his _burning eyes_ the godly presence he exuded naturally screamed power.

Even someone as hot-headed as Vida knew that Ornn was not someone to be fucked with. Have some petty banter with every now and then, but not fucked with. ...unless drunk. Then at that point mess with the old bastard as much as you want.

" **Hmph."** Ornn turned his attention back to the forge. " **You go on and fix the two of yourselves something to eat, I'll have something ready by the time you get back."**

"You got it, Old Man."

" **Don't forget to feed Kenny."**

I gave him a two finger wave as Vida and I left the forge room.

Vida spoke up as we entered the kitchen.

"W-Who was that?"

"Him? He's Ornn, God of The Forge. He may look scary, but he's a real softy."

"I-I didn't say anything about him being scary!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked as I magic my way to the magic refrigerator.

Yes, _magic_ refrigerator. That's a thing in this world.

"I want meat!"

Cheesesteak it is then.

"Where are we going to now?" Vida asked.

We were walking down the hall again and stopped by a particular door.

"To feed Kenny." I answered a large bucket of crystal and ore in my hand.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Kenny?"

I smirked. "Just watch."

I opened the door and we walked into a room seemingly made out of rock and crystal.

"Watch your step, Vida. I stepped on a crystal once… fucking fancy Legos I tell you."

The dragon girl gave me a bland look. "Uuuhu."

"Kenny!" I yelled into the room.

Immediately after the words left my mouth the loud sound of pitter patter on the floor echoed through the room.

The creature the walked up to me was the size of a small flatbed truck.

It walked on four legs, dragging its large belly on the ground as it walked. It a unique looking lower jaw with one hell of an underbite. Most of the top of its body was covered in blue scale but faded into orange when reaching the tail.

It was a Dodogama from Monster Hunter World.

I motioned my arms dramatically towards the wyvern.

"Behold! Kenny!"

Vida deadpanned, obviously unimpressed.

"What's so special about him?"

"He's freakin' adorable!"

Vida started at Kenny for a few seconds. "He's not that cute."

I gasped at such blatant blasphemy and practically teleported to the blue wyvern's side and started scratching him under his chin.

"Don't listen to her Kenny, she does not know the heresy she speaks!"

The Fanged Wyvern was practically putty in my hands as it practically purred and nuzzled its large head into me.

I spotted Vida looking off to the side trying to look upset, but the blush on her face had the opposite effect.

"...F-Fine, maybe he is… kind of cute."

I grinned.

Best Boi Dodo strike again!

 **One Year Later**

I looked up at the ceiling blandly as I sat in the forge Ornn made for me.

"I'm twenty years old now," I said as I barely acknowledged that my normal human arm was fully submerged in a large crucible filled with molten iron. "God, I feel like a fucking dinosaur."

Welp, no use complaining that I'm getting older, I can do that when I'm forty.

...Even though now that I'm half dragon, I'm practically immortal now.

Speaking of half dragon, I'm finally done with dragon puberty. Yay! Only took at least half my sanity along with it.

I finished Ornn's physical training five months ago.

The results were fucking crazy.

I looked like I didn't even have a shared of fat on me. I was pretty buff now too. Not overly buff like some bodybuilders, but more like a sprinter's build.

Either way, being over six feet tall and looking ripped as fuck was one hell of a confidence boost.

I nodded as I felt the temperature of the molten iron.

"Yeah, that's hot enough."

I pulled my hand out of the crucible, making sure that none of the iron stuck to me.

Picking up the red-hot crucible with my bare hands, I carefully poured the iron out onto a sword cast.

Today's project was a claymore, specifically, Rebellion from Devil May Cry.

Why? Because I can.

After I finished Ornn's physical training, he began teaching me the basics of forging. For the better part of the year, he kept teaching me until he was satisfied enough with my progress.

After that, he set up a forge in one of the spare rooms for me and told me to go nuts.

So, I did!

And now I spent the better part of the week lining the walls of my forge with anime weapons.

I could feel the cold, Force-ghost disappointment of my friend across the multiverse crawling on my back.

 _You fool. If you planned on making shitty weapons for a living, it wouldn't have killed you to make them practical shitty weapons._

How pedantic. Even indefinite universes away, he still could ruin my fun. A weapon to surpass Metal Gear.

 _A weapon to surpass Metal Gear? Did you mean you've seen my yaoi?_

No...stop this...

 _Immediately, completely filthy imagery began to flood my mind. Kinks of every kind, genitals of impossible girth. It all rushed past as a whirlwind, a cyclone of lust sweeping my sanity away._

 _And at its center amidst the tossing and turning stream of smut, a bespectacled being with his back to me._

 _ **Know Despair.**_

 _He turned to me. On his face was a typical yandere smile._

 _ **Despair Everlasting.**_

 _I shut my eyes, but nothing worked. The echoes of pleasured moans pierced my ears._

 _ **AWAKEN AND SPREAD THE HOLY GOSPEL OF PERVERTS OR YOU WILL NEVER BE SAVED.**_

Red-hot blacksmith tongs prodded my arm. I jolted awake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

 _BANG!_

" **Stop screaming!"**

Ornn had hit me upside the head with his blacksmith tongs.

"Christ, man, what the fuck!?" I yelled as I rubbed my aching head.

" **I came to check to see if you were ready to leave, but then I saw you violently convulsing on the floor. What in the Nine Realms happened to you?"**

I shivered as the events were brought forefront of my mind.

"I was forced to gaze into the depths of the Yaoi Archive… and it gazed back."

Ornn could say what he wanted. He may have scared me when I met him. But I knew.

There was always a higher power.

And that included yaoi fanboys.

"Ah, I'll be with you in a bit, Ornn, I think some fourth-dimensional warp-fuckery happened."

Ornn gave me his deadpan stare.

" **And like that, I'm out of here."**

I watched as the forge god left the room, obviously wanting no part in this bullshit.

Wait a minute… Navi is connected to my mind. Did she see any of that?

I sat down a concentrated, on entering the realm of the Dragweiss.

It was a trick I picked up a few weeks after Vida was born.

As soon as my mind made it into the realm, I saw Navi rocking back and forth weeping.

Yeah...she saw it.

I rushed to her side immediately and hugged her.

"Don't worry Navi, I have enough yuri Rule 34 in my mind to numb the pain!"

She seemed to stare through me. Hollow, fearful eyes that betrayed my weakness.

"Do...do you think sins can truly be forgiven?" Navi's voice was quiet, and on the edge of breaking like glass.

I steadied and unclenched my hand. My nails were almost drawing blood from my palm.

"There's certainly a case to be made for the forgiveness of some sins," I told her, exhaling somewhat shakily. "But certain atrocities beg the question...what merciful god would truly allow these to happen?"

I could swear, in the distance, a small vision of a humanoid flitted before my eyes, and disappeared. In that moment, it was clear to me.

I would never be saved.

Might as well go back to drawing THICC anime girls… or actual practical weapons.

 _So you have seen. Do not forget this lesson. I certainly have less...elegant teaching methods if you need them._

I ignored the voice in my head.

I had a sexy dragon girl waifu to comfort.

Besides… I could still make impractical dumbass anime weapons for display purposes only.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Infinite-Zero9: Thanks!**

 **Infinite-Zero9(Review 2): Fucking fine!**

 **legok2007: It's going to be badass when it happens, my dude.**

 **DrackNath: Have you** _ **seen**_ **how THICC most of these girls are.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: I read those, and they have damn near nothing to do with Dragonar aside from a few characters. They're pretty bad stories too.**

 **Lifelessman: Thanks!**

 **AscendedHumanity: Fixed!**

 **Bonestar: DRAGONS FOR THE DRAGON GOD! WAIFUS FOR THE WAIFU THRONE!**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks.**

 **Alrarora: Dovahkiin, motherfucker!**

 **Uncle Grim: Then prepare for a flood!**

 **superpierce: Eh?**

 **Guest: I want to read that now!**

 **Scoolio: Boi… Cocaine is a hell of a drug.**

 **ice cream of the gods: …Uhhhhhh. "Fuck! Not I can't even jack it without cutting myself!"**

 **RoseWhiteLily: See, you know what you're talking about.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: What you read was another dumb fanfiction based on a shitty fantasy harem Light Novel series… So, it's the usual.**

 **fafnir1404: Thanks!**


	3. A Guest?

**Well, it's been a while…God damn it's been a while.**

 **Here's a new chapter to make it up to you nerds!**

 **Chapter Three: A Guest?**

The Dragweiss was an interesting place to visit. Well, that fact that an encyclopedia itself was a _place_ I could visit, interdimensional/mental shenanigans, notwithstanding, was incredibly surreal. Not that the fact that the place looked like I was inside a giant golden, shimmering sphere helped.

The dragon girl waifu currently hugging me from behind, pushing her large breasts into my back, was a whole other beast altogether. I did not mind this at all.

"Hmm, have you found anything else interesting in the list of Arks, Zachary?" Navi asked, obviously not really caring at all and more focused on teasing me as usual.

In front of me was an assortment of blue icons, each one representing an Ark made by a Master/Dragon pair. Arks were basically magic power armor that was made by a Dragon once it evolved into a Maestro. An Ark is a labor of love, and represents the Dragon giving everything about themselves to their rider.

...Which, considering some of these designs, is more than a little concerning.

"That's bikini armor, which is dumb, and that one is basically a super tight bodysuit with pieces of metal slapped onto it." I criticized. "And that one is one step away from being shiny lingerie...I had no idea metal armor could be so lacy."

I was not impressed with many or the Arks I saw. Most of them were bound to get you killed due to how little they protected the body. The only practical ones I found were the ones made for males, which were few and far between. Then again, it was a dumb light novel fantasy world, so some kind of bullshit magic or some shit protected the wearer.

"Navi, most of these belong in either the bedroom closet or a strip club, what were these dragons thinking?"

The seductress of a dragon placed her head on my shoulder, I could see her pout in the corner of my eyes. Stop that! No one should be able to look that sexy and by this adorable at the same time. It's illegal I tell you!

Navi giggled. "Oh, I'm adorable too now?"

Oh yeah, forgot my thoughts are projected outside my head in the Dragweiss. Well, that's embarrassing.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Aren't you just the sweetest. But, if you must know, most dragons are very...how should I put this? Ah, that's it, lewd."

I narrowed my eyes at the various blue icons that filled my vision. "But I see no equal opportunity lewding."

Navi snapped her fingers and the icon of an Ark Weapon appeared before me. As I read through the specs, my eyebrows rose, and as I kept reading, it kept rising.

"Navi?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a crotch mounted laser cannon?"

"That is correct, my king."

"And it's activated by pelvic thrusting?"

The sound of her doing her best to not bust out laughing was enough confirmation.

"All is forgiven." I declare.

The dragons of this reality were truly cultured. They were meme brethren and connoisseur of the dumbest shit, I am proud to be half-dragon.

"I knew you would approve." Her tone was almost smug.

I turned to the small group of blue icons to my right. I had placed a select few Arks I took a liking to off to the side for future forging projects. Sure, I knew my third-rate blacksmithing abilities were nothing compared to that of a dragon's creating an Ark for their master in the Dragon Workshop, but some of these weapons and armors were just fucking cool.

Especially the one that looked like Sauron's armor from Lord of The Rings.

Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of drowsiness.

I shook my head and yawned. "Uhg, what time is it?"

"It's almost 4 a.m. in the morning, Zachary." She informed me.

I yawned once again. "Yeah, it's about time I hit the sack."

I laid down right away, closing my eyes and resting my head on Navi's lap.

"Z-Zachary…?" Navi asked slightly bewildered.

I opened one eye and stared right back at her. "You know what this is you tease. Accept your punishment."

Navi sighed. "I see, a taste of my own medicine. What a petty king I have."

I smirked. "I prefer calling it a strong sense of justice. Now, accept your punishment."

She ran her hand through my hair giving me an amused smile. "Yes, my king."

* * *

Navi watched as Zachary's breathing evened out and his face turned a more neutral and peaceful expression. He was sound asleep at long last.

The personification of the Dragweiss giggled as she stared down at the sleeping king of dragon-kind in her lap. He was adorable whenever he made some kind of half-hearted attempt to pull rank on her. It was moments like this she truly appreciated.

Moments where they just spent time together. It could be browsing the encyclopedia she possessed, looking through various Arks, or just talking. It didn't matter why they were together at any point in time, all that matter was that they were together.

Just being with him made her feel...real.

Navi frowned.

It was a shame it just wasn't meant to be. She was the Dragweiss, the personification of the information stored within Vida. She existed purely to guide her until she reached full maturity, at that point both Navi and Vida would merge, ending her existence as a conscious being.

"...What a cruel fate." She murmured.

True, she already knew of her fate even before she viewed Zachary's memories. But to see her fate so clearly laid out for her on a wiki page of all things was a new kind of experience for her.

She bit her lip. It was frustrating.

The small amount of existential dread that washed over when she discovered that the reality they resided in was a narrative passed quickly. As far as she was concerned this was _real_ , Zachary was _real_ , Vida was _real_. The world was _real_. So what if the world was a dumb harem story in another reality. It was real to her, and that was all that mattered.

But that wasn't why she was frustrated.

It wasn't due to how incomplete his information about the future was. The inclusion of Ornn was already a major deviation from how the world worked. Not to mention Zachary already knew most of the essential pieces of information as to how the world worked. His training, his half-dragon body, and rapidly growing skill as a blacksmith would more than make up for anything thrown his way.

It wasn't because Mordred had pulled anything devious yet. Honestly, Mordred was the furthest thing from her mind, by all accounts, Vida and Zachary already won due to just how much extra time that got. There was no contest, even almost eight years before it happened it was clear who the victor was.

She was frustrated with herself. Frustrated because she'd disappear one day and leave Zachary. She loved that goofball of a man with all her heart, but it still pained her to know that she would leave him one day. Sure, there was her selfish desirer to keep him to her's and Vida's selves. But it was because she knew the consequence of what her disappearance would bring to Zachary.

He would be distraught. Navi knew that to Zachary, she was irreplaceable in his heart. If she was no longer a part of his life, his heart would be crushed.

But she wasn't real, no tears should be shed for her. But he would do so anyway.

Navi knew just how much he cared for her. If she told him that she knew a way for her to stay alive for even a year longer, he'd drop everything and fight life and limb just to get it.

She knew that Zachary knew about her fate as well, but he never said a word about it. Not because he was cruel, or wanted to avoid the subject of her own eventual mortality. It was because it never even crossed his mind that she wasn't real.

To Zachary, no matter what anyone said, no matter what facts were presented to him, Navi was _real_.

 _"You're not allowed to leave Vida and I, king's orders, got it?"_

She could still hear the same words he spoke when she told him of her end. A dumb selfish order. Because even if the world told him otherwise, he would still believe her to be real. Even if Navi herself told him that, he'd still just brush it off.

Navi ran her hand through his messy curls. "You're a selfish, stubborn, dumb, dorky, goofball, you know that?"

She was real to him. And that made _her_ feel real.

A few tears slid down her face.

She wasn't allowed to leave them. More accurately, she wasn't allowed to leave him. And to Navi, that's all that mattered.

She smiled down lovingly at him. "Of course, my king, your orders are absolute."

* * *

I groggily lifted my head from the table I was sleeping on, a small pool of drool was soaked into the paper I was drawing blueprints on.

"Ah...fuck. I forgot I was still sitting at my workbench when I visited Navi." I winced as I got up and stretch, the loud cracks of my still joints echoing throughout my workshop. "Alright, time to make some breakfast."

I grabbed my phone from the table and checked the time, 12:27 p.m.

Thanks to Zelretch, I had most of my electronics from my original world. The tricky part was getting them powered and charged. Said conflict only lasted twenty minutes until I had the dumbest idea, that actually worked.

I took a few magic absorbing ores and pumped them with electricity magic, and carved a few runes into them that made sure the supercharged ores didn't overload my electronics. It was an easy fix, and though it took a while to refine it to a point that I liked, but it was better than nothing.

I rubbed my eyes as I made my way towards my bedroom, I had to check one more thing before I made food. I am so making a shit ton of bacon.

Silently opening the door, I was met with the sight of Vida sprawled over my bed with my 3DS in one of her hands.

I sighed. "She stayed up all night playing video games again. It's like looking at a younger version of myself. I'm a horrible influence."

I walked back into the bedroom, breakfast in hand. Two plates filled with a large serving of still steaming bacon and eggs, with an equally big helping of orange juice. Can't beat that classic OJ!

I made sure Ornn had something to eat. I'm pretty sure what accounts for a mountain fried rice and noodles covered in curry sauce along with a barrel of cherry-flavored rum works for the forge god.

I set the plat down near her head. "Come on, Vida, wakey, wakey, eggs, 'n' bakey."

As expected, the scent of the best breakfast in the world aroused the dragon from her slumber.

Vida let out a cute yawn. "Mmmmm...Zachary, is that you?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Do I smell like bacon and eggs?"

"Ehhhhhh..." She groaned, still half asleep.

"Alright, alright, I'll feed you."

Fork in hand, I picked up a small chunk of scrambled eggs and held it up to her. "Say ahhhhhh~"

She opened her mouth. "Ahhhhhhhh..." I moved the fork in. "...nom." Vida gave a tired as she chewed.

Vida had grown on me a lot since she had appeared from my dragon arm a year ago. It helped that she had mostly mellowed out of her tsun phase.

I felt her elbow hit me in my side.

"You were thinking something rude again, weren't you," Vida glared at me, all sense of tiredness gone.

I grinned. "Tun-tsun."

Food forgotten, she continuously pelted her fists on my chest. "I am not tsundere!"

I smirked. "Of course you aren't, and I'm sure you staring at me for extended periods of time with a cute longing look on you face while I work is also my mind playing tricks on me."

Her eyes widened in shock as her face turned scarlet. "You noticed that!?"

"How could I not?" I asked rhetorically. "You sit so close and you always have the most adorable expression when you watch me work. Takes everything I have to just not cuddle you or pinch your cheeks."

Vida immediately protected her cheeks with her hands. "Never again!"

"That depends on you. Now, eat your breakfast. I gotta go feed Kenny." I said as I got up.

I picked up my glass of orange juice and gulped it down quickly before I left the room. I was about to head to where I get my spare ore to feed Kenny when…

 **"Zachary, get over here!"** I heard Ornn call me from the entrance of the forge.

Oh lordy. "I'm on my way!" Walking quickly, I made my way to the forge. "Yeah, what is...it…?"

My words died in my mouth as I saw what was in his hands.

A blonde, unconscious woman, who looked like she was a few steps away from getting frostbite. She was also covered in blood, and looked to be suffering heavy wounds...fun.

I had the perfect response. "The fuck happened!?"

Nailed it.

 **"I was on my way to get more ore when I found her half-buried in the snow,"** Ornn explained.

I put my finger to the woman's neck, checking her pulse. "Shit, her pulse is slow. She's got hypothermia, she isn't going to last long if we don't do anything!"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Think, Zach! You've Googled this shit before, dumbass! What do we do!?

"U-Uhhhh," I panicked. "Okay, okay, I-I think I got it. Get her out of the cold, don't keep her in the forge, this place is too hot for her right now, sudden changes in temperature, it might cause irregular heartbeats severe enough to stop her heart for beating altogether." I felt her clothes, they were soaked in cold melted snow. "Shit, she's soaked, normally not a bad thing, but in this case, it's something to avoid. We need to cut them off and dry her off, we got to be gentle with her, limit the amount of movement we put her through."

Ornn looked at me blankly. **"You know how you worded that, right?"**

"Yes, I do, and I'm not sorry," I deadpanned. "Now, focus on the medical emergency at hand, Grumplord!"

Ornn sighed and handed the woman over to me. **"Take her to one of the guest rooms, I'll get a small blade to cut off the clothes."**

"Alright," I said as I turned around and walked towards the hallway of doors.

I noticed that the bleeding from her wounds her slow, but keeping them open wouldn't be good at all. They could get infected, and or lead to scarring if not treated right away.

Great, the third-rate blacksmith that is I, has to deal with a serious medical situation. I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

Veronica Lautreamont was the first princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family, and heralded as the greatest warrior of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom, Iron-Blooded Valkyrie.

She was strict and firm, her very voice held enough authority that even _dragons_ would freeze at the sound of it. She had no place weakness, not in her self, nor her loved ones. Yes, despite her cold demeanor, she did have people she cared about.

Her sister, Silvia Lautreamont, was the person she loved the most. Only the people she trusted knew the depth of that love. The very obsessive, borderline incestuous love. But it was love nonetheless.

Sadly, despite her fame and renown throughout the continent of Arc Strada, she herself did not believe she could survive a crash landing in the mountains, near an active volcano.

Her military airship, Silvanus, named after her beloved sister, had been sabotaged by an unknown agent. It had to have been an inside job to pull something like this off. Someone wanted her dead, she was the country's top general. After all, what better way to get rid of her than a crash landing in the middle of nowhere?

Fortunately, she did, in fact, survive, and did make sure that Glenn McGuire, who was her deceased brother's former friend, and someone she actually trusted, was in charge of military affairs while she was gone.

Unfortunately, dealing with a particularly hungry and angry Tigrex after barely surviving a crash landing isn't the best way to start a survival situation.

She was able to drive off the relentless brute wyvern, but only just. Veronica was left with some nasty wounds, a parting gift from her hungry assailant.

So, there was, her prized ship crashed, with everything that was worth salvaging in flames or exploding, her crew dead, and she was traveling the cold, freezing mountains, bleed heavily, with only a matter of time before either she froze to death or blood loss caught up to her. And as expected, she collapsed face-first into the snow.

She heard heavy footsteps approaching her.

 _"The Tigrex?"_ She questioned in her mind, she had no strength left to speak. _"So, this is how it ends? Pathetic."_

At long last, her vision faded to black, and consciousness left her.

When she came to, she noticed she wasn't dead. A good sign if any. Her wounds from the crash and her battle with the Tigrex were patched up, she was in a soft bed, under warm covers. She looked under the covers, quickly finding out she was naked too.

Veronica heard the sound of the doorknob opening and stayed on guard. Sure, whoever was on the other side probably rescued her, but who in their right mind would be living in the mountains near an active volcano.

She got her answer when a young man about her age walked through the door holding a tray with a couple of coffee mugs and a teapot.

He was a handsome, tall, muscular man, with black, messy, curly hair. His most striking features being with amber eyes that seemed to give off a slight glow and his dragon-like left arm.

Obviously, he wasn't human, or at least not completely.

His eyes widened slightly as soon as she noticed she was awake. "Ah, good, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Half worried I'd have to dig a grave."

Well, he at least _seemed_ friendly enough. There were no weapons on him, but from the looks of those claws on his left hand, he wouldn't really need them.

"So, first things first" He began as he put the tray down on the nightstand next to her bed. "Don't move around too much, as you can guess, you've been through some shit, which includes heavy bleeding, trauma to the head, a dozen or so gashes that looked like you were a Tigrex's chew toy for a bit, hypothermia, and minor frostbite."

Veronica gave a slow blink as she processed the amount of crap she'd just been through. _"...I should've been dead at the Tigrex."_

"For know, I want you to stay in bed and rest," He prescribed, as he poured the contents of the teapot into one of the mugs. "Drink this, it'll warm you up."

She stared at the steaming mug offered to her before she hesitantly took it out of his hand. She watched as he poured himself a mug and began gulping it down as if the scalding liquid didn't affect him in the slightest.

He pleased sigh. "Ah, that's the good stuff."

Veronica took a sip of her mug, she blinked in surprise at the taste. _"Hot chocolate?"_

"Oh, you're also probably wondering where in the world you are." The young man addressed. "Alright, so you're near the Zepharos Empire. Specifically, the volcanic mountain range just outside the empire. This place is Ornn's Forge."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Ornn, The Forge God?"

Ornn, God of Forging and Craftsmanship. He was a fairytale told for thousands of years even before the continent of Arc Strada got its name. For years, countless adventures set out to find the legendary forge, but none have ever succeeded.

So, someone casually telling her that they were in the legendary forge of Ornn himself was more than a little suspicious.

He nodded. "The very same, the grumpy goat's been keeping me around as his apprentice."

Now she had to question his sanity, the forge was one thing but to claim to be taught by a god? His sanity was very much in question.

The sound of heavy footsteps approached the room, and a humanoid being that towered over the young man walked in.

Veronica froze at the sight of it. Whatever this thing was radiated power, and had a divine presence that eclipsed even the Mother Dragon.

It had large, stone-like, ram horns with carvings in them. Thick, red, fur covering its face, styled like a beard, he had a large figure and stature that made it seem like he was carved out of a huge boulder. His skin was a grayish blue, until it got to its left arm, which, halfway down, looked like red-hot steel in the shape of an arm. What should've been eyes that were looking back at her seemed to be more like red-hot, glowing, pieces of coal more than anything.

 **"So, she's awake?"** The look of indifference on its face put Veronica's famed glare to shame.

Its voice alone held power beyond anything she had experienced.

Okay, the Forge God was real and the young man wasn't insane. Good to know.

"Yeah," He shot Ornn and amused smirk. "You not to work on your first impressions, old man,. Looks like you scared the life out of her."

 **"Not my fault she's not made out of stronger stuff."**

"She survived an attack from a Tigrex, I'd know those bite marks anywhere."

Ornn scoffed. **"Hm, so cardboard instead of tissue paper."**

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say," The young man chuckled.

The god looked like he rolled his eyes. **"Hmph."**

Heavy steps echoed as he left the room.

"Don't worry, he's always when you first meet him." He took the teapot and poured himself another mug of hot chocolate. "So, never got your name."

"Ah," Veronica hesitated, she was still near Zepharos territory, and tensions were still pretty high, between her country and theirs, but she doubted the Forge God would align himself with any country exclusively. "I am Veronica Lautreamont, the first princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family."

His eyes widened. "Huh…?"

He turned his head away, mumbling something about having a "resemblance" to someone.

"Uh, give me a minute," He walked towards the door. "I'll be back."

 _"Dammit!"_ She shouted frustratedly in her head. _"With how he acted just now, there's a high possibility that they are actually allied with the Zepharos Empire."_

Great, just great! She didn't have her sword with her, and she was too injured for any strenuous movement. That she doubted she could take on a god of all things. The best thing she could do was make a final stand.

...Hopefully, the mug of scalding hot chocolate did something.

Veronica tensed as she heard footsteps approach her room. Just as he entered, she was ready to throw the mug at his face, and cave his head in with the teapot, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in his hands.

Her little sister's lost dragon plushie and the boot she lost a year ago.

"Tell Silvia that the next time I blow up my arm for her, to remember to take her stuff back with her." He said in a smug tone.

Veronica looked between her little sister's lost possessions and the young man.

"What...What did you say your name way again?" She asked.

He gave her a shit-eating grin. "I'm Zachary Mohammed."

Veronica would always remember the first time she saw that shit-eating grin for the rest of her days.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Thedarr24 and Draconis23: Damn right I am!**

 **fanreader18: Woooooooooooooo!**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Glab to see you like it so far, and sorry for taking so long with the next chapter!**

 **Lifelessman: Thank you.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Mah nigga.**

 **Ruberforumfree:** ** _Shrugs_** **I don't know.**

 **fafnir1404: FOR THE BEST GIRL!**

 **ice cream of the gods: Know my suffering!**

 **Bonestar: Yeah, I've been watching Man at Arms since they first started uploading. Love that channel.**

 **PassiveNox: You expected anything less?**

 **Dark-Lord0: Nah.**

 **Lord of Moons: SWORD BOI.**

 **echidnamo: Eh…**

 **Bakuto Masaki: Well, I know you'll like this chapter.**

 **Scoolio: *Screams is Mr. Popo voice* BITCH, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

 **Guest: Soon...**


End file.
